1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device that includes a rotatable mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle mirror devices with a rotatable mirror have been used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-182117 discloses a vehicle mirror device that includes a rotatable first gear and a second gear tiltably coupled to the first gear. With the rotation of the first gear, the second gear is rotated integrally with the first gear to rotate a vehicle mirror.
However, in the conventional vehicle mirror device, the first gear and the second gear are in a contact state in a thrust direction. Therefore, when the mirror is rotated, if a thrust force acts on any one of the first gear and the second-gear, a thrust force of one gear affects the other gear.